


A Changing of Stripes

by softieghost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Yuri Plisetsky, I refuse to write cis male yuri okay bye, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Switching, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Trans Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, honestly it's pretty romantic felching if I do say so myself, otabek loves yuri so much you guys, this is 2k of set up and 3k of porn don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softieghost/pseuds/softieghost
Summary: And as all thing in the world change Yuri, too, changed. Puberty ended and brought forth a new monster, reinvented once again. He’s tall - much taller than Otabek, and he’s strong and flighty and graceful but he’s powerful, too, in ways he never used to be. His jaw cuts a line that makes Otabek weak and his collar bones are just asking to be kissed and his feet are so battered and bruised Otabek wants to walk over hot coals to make it alright. Yuri’s power was always in his fluidity, Otabek just took a little while to realize.





	A Changing of Stripes

Yuri skittered around the issue for a long time. Not that anyone could blame, him, sure but he was always curled up on a couch or hiding in an unknown nook of his apartment or too busy bathing in the sun to answer when asked. Again, not that anyone could blame him.

Viktor was the first one to get it but only because he was smart in such a way that it made him cruel and being the first to understand was a cruelness Otabek never quite forgave him for because it pointed out his own inability to perceive such an important thing. Otabek was many things, but sensitive to nuance he was not, at least in the beginning.

That was one of the reasons why he fell for Yuri in the first place – Yuri wore his heart on his sleeve, his thoughts on his Twitter, and his beauty in every single aspect of his doing – his skating, his complaining, and his sweating and crying and dry heaving, too. It would maybe be a little mean to say Yuri was simple to understand but that’s what Otabek thought in the beginnings of their friendship and then in the beginnings of their romantic relationship, too. He liked the ease of their conversations – _here, look what I found, make a mix for me, I’m fed up with Viktor._

And as all thing in the world change Yuri, too, changed. Puberty ended and brought forth a new monster, reinvented once again. He’s tall - much taller than Otabek, and he’s strong and flighty and graceful but he’s powerful, too, in ways he never used to be. His jaw cuts a line that makes Otabek weak and his collar bones are just asking to be kissed and his feet are so battered and bruised Otabek wants to walk over hot coals to make it alright. Yuri’s power was always in his fluidity, Otabek just took a little while to realize.

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek woke up with Yuri tangled in his arms. They only had a few days left together so they spent every moment touching – sleeping next to each other, holding hands, breathing in each other’s space. Yuri took up so much room in the bed but Otabek couldn’t begrudge him anything even though it was too hot to really be laying on top of one another. Unfortunately for Otabek Yuri’s long gold hair needed a lot of room, as did his long legs and arms, and Otabek just happened to be there in the middle, taking up all the room Yuri normally had as negative space.

In the kitchen Yuri made them breakfast. He had always been the better cook for breakfast, making pastries the way Nikolai taught him although Otabek could make dinner faster than anyone since he needed to teach himself how to cook in America so he could eat halal. Today Yuri made blinis because it was going to be a simpler day but he paired them with fruit and fresh tea with jam and he sang under his breath while dancing naked to some Russian pop song Otabek hadn’t heard. Yuri laughed at him because he was a DJ that didn’t listen to the radio.

They made love in the morning. It was soft and quick and more about looking each other in the eye than getting off. That was just a happy side effect.

They went running, after, and showered together when they got back to Yuri’s home. Then they went to the rink and got sweaty again but it was the summer so it didn’t matter that much anyway, it was the time to be sticky and damp all day long. The rink was thin of people, it was still the middle of the off season, but Yakov yelled at them anyway because he lived there, and they accepted it with minimal yelling back. Well, Otabek smiled and said “of course” and Yuri did all the yelling but that was okay because that was summer, too.

They parted ways half way through June. Yuri cried in the first public space since center ice a few months ago.

Summer brought a few mysteries as it was want to do, the first being how they would fare at the Olympics this season. Figure skating was one of the few sports to hold World Championships in Olympic years so the season was so busy with every little action counting for something. Nervous energy bubbled in everyone at their rinks, even those who weren’t participating. The little rookies and Juniors in Almaty begged Otabek to bring back autographs and pictures and tell them stories about the wild parties he would go to. Otabek smiled as said “of course” because what else was he supposed to do?

Summer’s next mystery was the long shirts Yuri would wear with nothing else underneath. They looked like dresses and he still hadn’t cut his hair even though Lilia wanted him to look more like a man. Viktor had been the one to push androgyny so that was not supposed to be his territory. Otabek declined to ask.

The last mystery was their first venture into Long Distance, capital L capital D. Every day was a little question of will they won’t they and every night was another promise for one more day. When they fought they tried to talk, after, because they were adults now and not kids so it was important. Their relationship spotted a canvas, little dots and stripes of new experiences slowly filling in one whole picture. They both knew they were a long way off from finishing the painting but they were enjoying the ride for what it was worth.

They had skype sex a lot. Otabek would watch as strands of Yuri’s hair would come out of his bun and flutter around his face like candy floss as he panted, pink cheeked, with his fingers in his ass or wrapped around his cock or both. And Yuri, in turn, would see Otabek screw up his eyes in concentration as he tried to remember what Yuri’s mouth felt like.

A lot of the sex was short and about getting off and about missing each other. It left a sour taste in Otabek’s mouth not being able to hold Yuri as he breathed deep after he came. Yuri made fun of him but he was a romantic, at heart, and wanted to cuddle. Yuri would have kicked him out of their digital bed if he knew he wanted to hold him more than fuck him these days.

As the season continued they met and fell apart in cities across the world. Each time they were a little different. In Paris Yuri’s left knee hurt but in Madrid it was Otabek feeling pain in his back. They medaled together at the Grand Prix Final, Yuri’s gold matching his hair and Otabek’s silver matching his tears because he was so damn happy even though he’d wanted gold just as much.

They fucked, medals on, and Yuri took up all of the bed afterwards.

They kissed and said goodbye and this time Yuri didn’t cry until they were already separated.

Yuri posted a photo of him in makeup a few days later. Otabek declined to ask. He looked good so what was there to question?

Almaty was cold in the winter but it couldn’t touch a Russian winter. Yuri looked so good bundled up in furs and gloves and leggings under his pants. He looked so good red faced and grumpy that Otabek didn’t really feel all that sorry for him. All he could do anyway was like the photo on Instagram and send a little private text of _“I wish I could hold you.”_

Yuri talked about new things when they had sex now. He talked about ropes and toys and names and Otabek would be lying if he said he wasn’t into it but he was too afraid to do anything. Yuri might be taller than him but spread out on the sheets he looked almost fragile. Maybe it was because he cried after sex, sometimes, even with his chest still flushed from excitement.

Yuri came to see him win gold at Four Continents and Otabek saw Yuri win his own gold at Europeans. They made love each time, once in the morning before and again in the night after. Sometimes they would fuck, too, the morning after while the sun was still rising and they had just-woke-up-still-a-little-drunk energy. Yuri would ask Otabek to hold him down or leave bigger marks or fuck into him harder and Otabek complied, wary at first, and little more confident after. Seeing Yuri Plisetsky on a plane with a bruise the size of a quarter on his neck made Otabek hard in his pants as he peeled away on his bike, revving the engine because Yuri would have liked it that way even though it made him feel like an asshole.

The Olympics were a big fucking party. In between medals and sobbing the athletes fucked and fucked and fucked. They were all beautiful and on edge and desperate for a vacation.

Yuri and Otabek fucked JJ, with Isabella’s permission, and agreed afterwards that although it was fun they didn’t want to do it again because JJ talked too much. Maybe if they got him a gag, Yuri joked. Otabek held that idea in his brain for years afterwards. When they finally did it Otabek almost came in his pants.

Otabek won gold over Yuri by 0.43 points. Yuri sucked him off in the bathroom and didn’t stop when other people came in even though it was incredibly obvious what was happening and who it was. Yuri’s leopard print shoes always gave them away but Otabek didn’t mind. He liked knowing people knew. He figured that was his thing, the same way ropes were Yuri’s thing.

JJ got bronze and announced Isabella was pregnant. Yuuri Katsuki, watching from the stands, cried.

They fought for the first time in forever afterwards. Exhaustion from the season tore at them and they argued over stupid things like who should visit who and what they should do for themes in the following season and if it was annoying or not that Yuri always ate on camera with his mic turned up.

They fought about real things, too, like what Yuri was going to do after he retired.

“What does it matter? That’s years away!” Yuri had yelled into his laptop.

“You never know what could happen, Yuri. You need to have some kind of plan for the inevitable.” Otabek tried to sound calm but he was up two hours later than normal and he had a damn schedule for a reason.

“Fuck you.” Yuri said, slamming his laptop closed.

Yuri called him in the morning and cried before apologizing and Otabek accepted before Yuri had calmed down enough to even issue it. He was scared because not skating meant not providing and he had only ever skated to provide despite what everyone thought about him. Enjoying the life of celebrity was an easy show to put on, just ask Viktor.

Yuri wore a lot of jewelry sometimes. Otabek declined to ask. He deserved to be draped in gold all the time.

Worlds happened shortly after the Olympics.

Yuri’s theme for the season was Eternal Flame, meant to him to symbolize his passion for skating and his country although Otabek knew that part of it was for him, too, and he got nauseous thinking about it. The routines were hard. Yuri’s routines were always hard but these were such a brutal combination of showmanship and technical perfection that Yuri needed to move so fast one misplaced finger would send him crashing down. He had perfected every millisecond of dance and peaked at the Olympics, as planned, and slowed down at Worlds, imperceptibly to most.

The problem, though, was that flames do not care how hard you have worked to control them. They burn and they burn hot, outwards, all consuming no matter how many times you pause the music playing in your brain or at the rink. Otabek knew Yuri had too many thoughts in his head most of the time so he wasn’t all that surprised when Yuri tried to pause the music and couldn’t. He was consumed on the ice at Worlds, burnt from the inside out, and fell when he had just enough air in him to finish. Snuffed out. Bronze.

Otabek sucked him off in the bathroom, this time, even though Otabek had once again claimed gold. After, JJ tried to stand in the middle of their conversation like he had when they spit-roasted him at the Olympics, talkative as ever. Yuri pouted.

Yuri pouted for the whole day and the morning after, so much so that they didn’t have sex like they normally did. Otabek tried holding him down and putting a finger to his throat but Yuri turned away so Otabek lifted him into his lap to romance him and still Yuri fought him with his claws bared.

“I’m sorry. I’m just tired.”

“I understand. I’m sorry for pushing.”

The mood leading up to the exhibition skates was sour and dark gray like storm rain. Otabek held Yuri’s hand, steadfast, because he was a good boyfriend even if he didn’t always get it.

Otabek, with gold, skated first. His exhibition was a little generic but he had just won so he didn’t mind. The season was over and he would be allowed a vacation before he got back to work so he skated easily, turning most of the quads into triples for his aching knees but keeping one in so Yuri wouldn’t be mad.

JJ skated next to a love song for his wife and unborn child. Yuuri, in the stands, cried again. He and Viktor had been denied a few days prior and needed to go through the process of appeals. They were both tired.

Yuri looked uncomfortable as he stood in his warmups, oddly bunched, on the sidelines before his skate. He looked like he wanted to turn and run from the ice for the first time, probably, ever. Yuri thrived under the spotlight because he was an honest person – being picked apart didn’t intimidate him because he had always been made of pieces that were ready to be reassembled into something greater. Now, though, there was something inside that he was protecting. Otabek hoped it was an ember left over from yesterday’s forest fire but feared that it wasn’t.

“Beka. We can talk about it after, okay, but when I’m done you gotta get me out of here.” Yuri said before he stepped onto the ice. Otabek didn’t have time to figure out what he meant because Yuri was getting undressed out of his warmups and, oh, Otabek should have asked.

Yuri stood in front of him, back turned, in a pink sparkly dress. It was all diamonds and gauzy flow fitted to his body so perfectly that it flared around his hips, barely covering his ass which was stuffed into dance tights. His skates were white.

Yuri skated his normal exhibition but for the first time all season Otabek realized that it finally looked right with this new Yuri. His hands were softer and his legs a little longer and his body moved in time with the music like he had been a half-beat off the entire rest of the season. His normally hard face was serene. The crowd was silent as he flipped and twirled and danced like Katsuki did, like Mila did, like the best of the best did.

Yuri glittered like an ice sculpture, finally melted down to its core.

Otabek stayed true to his word and got Yuri out of the stadium, half cheers and half boos, as fast as he could. Yuri ripped off the white skates he had on and with them barely thrown into his bag they ran out of the arena to the hotel next door. They took the stairs because the fans were already at the elevators and sprinted their last race of the season into Otabek’s hotel room. Yuri’s things were already in there.

They sucked in breaths and pushed them out the same way they did at the ends of routines and the beginning of on-season conditioning. Yuri laughed, howled, dancing around the room in his little pink dress. His hands were above his head and his hair was whipping around him in its ponytail with baby hairs pulling free of the hair spray. His eyelids were glittery and his mouth glossed with pink sugar that Otabek craved.

They crashed together, moth to flame. Their lips stuck together and refused to come apart as they pawed feverishly at each other, hands in hair and on hips and at waists. Otabek unzipped Yuri from his dress and was surprised to see more pink underneath – lace straps bit into Yuri’s skin which was itself pink from flush, showing off its femininity.

Yuri pulled Otabek free of his own costume and their clothes littered the hotel room floor like clues to their misdeeds.

Yuri pulled Otabek into the bathroom and stripped him of every last bit of clothing he had on but stayed clothed himself. A pale rose pink bralette covered his chest with straps of satin and feathery lace while a matching pink thong made his ass look like it was meant to be eaten. Yuri had turned himself into a frosted cupcake or a perverted angel or a garden demon and Otabek was intimidated by his power of reinvention all over again.

Yuri spins Otabek around in the bathroom and presses him up against the sink so his hard cock rests against the cold porcelain. He can see Yuri over his shoulder.

“I was afraid you’d hate this.”

“Yura…how could I?”

“Fairly easily.”

Yuri lowered his gaze to Otabek’s neck and kissed him there, and then between his shoulder blades, and down every tired knob of his spine and on his ass and he felt like campfire smoke – he made Otabek’s eyes water.

The first touch of Yuri’s tongue was timid, like it always is. Comes with the territory he joked whenever he did it. But he gathered his confidence and spread Otabek apart so he could devour him full force. Otabek was pushed up against the countertop rather painfully but the feeling of Yuri’s tongue on his ass, twitching for more, made it all melt away.

Rimming was usually one of Otabek’s things but he never turned down the chance to receive. Yuri ate him with all the power he could muster. His tongue slipped inside and Otabek had his eyes closed because he didn’t want to watch himself in the bathroom mirror, not when he could already hear himself echoing in the tiled bathroom, sounds mixing in with Yuri’s moans and sloppy noises. As Otabek began to whimper in earnest Yuri pulled away and placed his finger, wet with spit, on Otabek and pushed in with little mercy. Otabek grunted a little as he felt Yuri wiggle inside of him. There was lube on the counter and Otabek handed it down to his lover, down on his knees but in total control of the situation as per usual.

Otabek had never questioned this. Unlike all the little things he should have asked about he hadn’t needed to when it came to who was in control of the relationship. It was equal, of course, but Yuri was always the one that asked and received. He was the one that made plans first, he was the one that initiated more often than not. Even when Yuri was underneath him, spread out and crying for relief, he was the one in control. Otabek could never deny him the pleasure he wanted and so Otabek tied Yuri up and choked him and bruised him and he began to like it, too, because Yuri wanted him to.

But Yuri was merciful and gave back as often as he took – he wore Otabek’s hickeys with pride because he knew Otabek liked it. They fucked in bathrooms and at clubs and at restaurants because Otabek wanted to get caught. They made love, too, because Otabek needed it.

Yuri’s second finger found its way inside of Otabek and he was really whining now, sounding like he was going to fall apart and cry. Huffs of air passed through his lips until they were chapped and still he cried for more, almost begged for it, any little thing from his Yura.

“Baby, please.” He asked. He wanted to be nice.

“Yura, god, right there.” He bargained, a little desperate.

“Fuck, God, I need you.” He groveled when there was nothing left. Yuri put three fingers in his ass and twisted and Otabek was rutting against warm porcelain for a relief that wasn’t going to come. He was desperate.

Yuri put his mouth on him again, licking around his ass and his own fingers. It was a good thing Otabek had prepared himself before the exhibition and likely only tasted of sweat and was almost perfectly clean. As much as he liked the sensation he was always a little too embarrassed afterwards because Yuri tasted like flowers and he was sure he, himself, did not.

Yuri continued to twist and spread and kiss him but he never touched Otabek’s cock even though he was purple and wet and dripping against the counter.

The fire that had consumed Yuri the day earlier spread into Otabek’s chest. He was sweaty and hot and his toes hurt against the tile floor and he was just a fucking mess whenever Yuri so much as looked at him.

Yuri stood soundlessly so Otabek didn’t notice until Yuri was in his ear, breathing in time.

“Open your eyes.” He breathed.

Otabek was greeted with the sight of Heaven in human form behind him. Yuri, taller than him, stood with his hair a wild tangle and lip gloss smeared all over his wet mouth, eyes like a soldier. Yuri withdrew his hand from Otabek’s ass which left him feeling empty and replaced it with the head of his cock.

The stretch always burned no matter what but Otabek liked it a little too rough sometimes and Yuri knew this, because he was smart, so he settled his hips flush against Otabek’s ass quickly and without preamble.

The first time he bottomed Otabek hated it. He didn’t understand how some men could prefer it to being on top with the easy pleasure associated with it but Yuri taught him well. Yuri showed him how nice it could be to feel full and how white hot flashes ran down his spine when his prostate was rubbed and how letting it all go, submission, was just as nice if not better when you were in the mood.

Otabek watched as Yuri slid in. He watched how Yuri’s eyes narrowed a little, squinting at the pleasure.

“God, baby, you feel so right.” Yuri groaned as he began to move. His thrusting pushed Otabek into the counter until he had to brace himself harder than usual so he could push back and give Yuri what he wanted.

Being fucked by Yuri Plisetsky was the same as letting a storm take root in Otabek’s chest. He could feel the rumble of thunder as he moaned, totally undone, and he felt lighting in his back and in his crotch and in his cock as he looked for pleasure against the counter. Yuri still hadn’t touched him.

Yuri pounded and pounded until Otabek was almost drooling. He was rarely this vocal during sex, stoic as ever, but every once in a while every single thing came together and he just couldn’t keep up the façade, not when there was a blonde fury behind him and inside him and ripping through him like wildfire.

“Baby can I come inside you?” Yuri whispered. It was faster than normal, if Otabek was being honest, but he couldn’t deny Yuri his greatest pleasure.

“P-please.” He stuttered as Yuri rubbed against his prostate again.

Yuri’s bra strap slipped off his shoulder. Yuri’s cock twitched inside Otabek’s ass, filling him. The darker side of Otabek wanted to be filled with Yuri’s come until he died. Sometimes he thought about buying a plug so he could do that.

As Yuri slipped out, a little soft, Otabek flipped himself and took his chance to crash into Yuri, water to shore. He pushed Yuri up against the wall and hiked his leg up to get at his ass. He pushed his first finger in dry and too fast and at Yuri’s overstimulated hiss he pulled out, a little sheepish, and reached for the lube on the floor before stepping into Yuri’s space again.

This time he did it right. Yuri’s leg was on his shoulder because he was a ballerina first, wild boy last, and Otabek was inside his warm ass as soon as he could be.

Otabek has been with men and women before but he’d never been with anything like Yuri when they met. Yuri drew him in as easily as he spit him out. Yuri took him higher and pulled him up from drowning and Yuri rode him long and hard but never put him away wet because Yuri cared in all the small ways only a real lover can care.

Yuri turned his hips so it was easier because Otabek was shorter and Yuri put his hand against the wall to brace himself because he was stronger and Yuri smiled down at Otabek with his Komodo dragon venom mouth just to challenge Otabek in the way he needed to be challenged.

Otabek slipped his second finger inside and found Yuri’s prostate with a practiced motion, trying to draw a second orgasm out if he could.  Yuri whimpered. His thong was pulled aside and pressed into his skin in a way that was too nice to admit.

Yuri pushed Otabek away and damn near skipped over to the bed, tired of standing. The change of scenery was jarring but welcome because Yuri was lying face up and wanting, legs spread wide enough for Otabek to rest between them.

The comforter was cool on Otabek’s knees and Yuri was red hot on his hands.

Otabek poured lube on his aching cock and slipped inside of Yuri. There hadn’t been enough prep and Yuri tensed before he relaxed. His cock was stirring again so Otabek wasn’t too worried.

Yuri was hot around him, and tight, too. He clenched and released as Otabek pushed in both fighting the intrusion and begging for more. Fucking Yuri was a tug of war game, sometimes, because it was easy for him to get overwhelmed. That seemed to be the name of the game, now, though, so Otabek pulled out all the stops.

His hand twisted against Yuri’s half hand cock while he fucked in and out. He thrust so hard Yuri was shifting on the bed with every movement, surely tangling his hair beyond repair. Otabek liked that, seeing Yuri with sex hair so he leaned in and pulled Yuri’s head up a little until he could slip the hair tie off and fan Yuri’s golden hair against the white bedspread and over his shoulders. Even with his muscles and height he looked like a girl – oh, yeah, Otabek had found the answer to the questions he should have been asking.

“Is this what you want, Yura?” Otabek asked, finally. He put every day of confusion into his words.

“I’m still me, Beka. But yeah, this is what I want.”

“Should I…refer to you differently?” Otabek asked. He had slowed down his thrusts even though Yuri was fully hard again.

“If you want. Let’s finish this later.” Yuri retorted and Otabek gave her what she wanted. He was always weak for pretty girls, anyway.

Otabek fucked into her tight ass again, hoping he was sending sweet kisses of hot fire into her prostate. He was rewarded with her sweet gloss lips parting and moaning his name. Her lashes fluttered closed against her high cheekbones, red with blush, both natural and artificial. Her throat was red with blood, too, and Otabek leaned down to kiss marks into it with his teeth. Otabek gave her a necklace of hickies and thumbed her cock, dripping wet.

“Baby, please, I’m close” Otabek kept his pace steady and even but quickened it a little. Her eyes scrunched up and she came open mouthed into his hand.

Otabek came a second later, deep into Yuri’s ass. He pulled out and without a second thought shimmied down until his mouth was even with Yuri’s red rim and kissed it and licked it and sucked his own come out until Yuri was squirming with overstimulation.

They kissed even though both of their mouths tasted bad. They kissed even though they had just fucked and they kissed even though they were going to make love in the morning, slow and steady. Yuri’s hair was soft in Otabek’s hand. He cradled her face gently and rubbed his fingers along her cheeks which were wet but not with sweat.

“Can I ask the specifics?” Otabek whispered. “I want to be able to take care of you right.”

“Most days I think I’m nothing. But then I’m a boy and then I’m a girl. I go back and forth.” Yuri admitted, eyes downcast. How could Yuri be ashamed of themself? How could Yuri be embarrassed when Otabek loved them with his whole heart, his whole being, his whole life?

“I’ll learn. I always will. Alright?”

“Alright.”

Otabek woke with Yura in his arms. Yura took up less of the bed than Yuri but was just as good at cooking breakfast, or in this case, ordering room service.

Otabek learned that Yura was needle sharp and venomous as opposed to Yuri, blunt and obviously cruel. Otabek learned how to tell the difference in their footsteps – loud and stomping or padded like a cat’s. He learned how to tell when Yuri was in the middle or on the edge. He learned how to tell when Yuri wanted to leave the party and when he wanted to dance in the middle of the club. He learned when to ask questions.

Otabek learned to love Yuri and Yura and every little thing in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was rather self indulgent, wasn't it. 
> 
> I didn't proof this well and it's past midnight so let me know if you see typos. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr under the same name.


End file.
